She is hiding something
by Himetarou Ai
Summary: dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku! tapi apa? read and review please ;


**KUROSHITSUJI ITU PUNYA YANA TOBOSO**

** SAYA HANYA MEMINJAM KARAKTERNYA AJA**

**WARNING : OOC, GAJE, TYPO, ANEH.**

**SAYA MASIH BARU DISINI JADI MOHON MAAF ^^a**

* * *

><p>Di pagi yang cerah itu, seorang kepala keluarga bangsawan melesap pelan teh Assam yang diberikan butlernya itu. Setelah itu, ia membaca koran yang juga dibawa oleh butler. Kemudian, butler itu mengganti pakaian kepala keluarga bangsawan sambil berbicara bahwa tea set yang baru sudah datang. Sang bangsawan itu tetap diam kemudian berkata 'terserah kau'<p>

"Kegiatan Tuan Muda hari ini adalah mengecek produk terbaru perusahaan Funtom kemudian merancang produk baru untuk 2 bulan mendatang." Ucap si Butler, Sebastian Michaelis.

"Wah, sepertinya hari ini aku akan sibuk bekerja." Gumam sang bangsawan, Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Dia kemudian keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang kerja yang siap menantinya. Ia memandangi file-file diatas mejanya dengan pandangan yang datar. Sangat datar. Ia pun membaca filenya dengan wajah yang sama. Kemudian ia meletakkan kembali lalu memanggil butler setianya.

"Sebastian!" ucap Ciel cukup keras dengan tangan menyangga kepala kecilnya. Sebastian pun datang dengan langkah yang tegap tetapi anggun.

"Ya, tuan muda?" balas Sebastian sambil sedikit membungkuk. Ia kemudian berdiri lagi dengan tegapnya.

"Aku mau ke London. Siapkan segera dan aku disana tak akan lama. Kau dengar?" ucap Ciel lagi. Sebastian mengangguk lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Tak lama kemudian, ia masuk lagi sambil membawa topi dan mantel berkelas milik majikannya. Mereka berdua melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan menuju kereta kuda yang siap menganggut Ciel serta Sebastian.

"Jaga rumah baik-baik, aku tak akan lama." Pesan Ciel kepada para pelayan dirumahnya. Dia masuk ke kereta itu sambil menoleh sedikit.

"Yes, Sir!" Bard, Maylene, dan Finnian bersamaan. Mereka lalu melampaikan tangan kepada tuannya. "Hati-hati dijalan, Tuan muda!"

-o-

Kereta kuda yang dinaiki Ciel berhenti didepan kantor perusahaan Funtom. Perusahaan yang menjual permen, coklat, dan mainan. Senja pun datang, bersamaan itu juga, pekerjaan Ciel yang banyak selesai. Untuk mengurangi rasa capeknya, Ciel jalan-jalan sebentar mengelilingi London dengan Sebastian yang setia mengikutinya kapan pun.

"Tuan muda, kalau kita tidak pulang sekarang, anda akan telat untuk makan malam." Ucap Sebastian dengan sopan. Ciel memandanginya dengan kesal.

"Apa kau akan melanggar perintah tuanmu ini, Sebastian?" Ucap Ciel gusar. Sebastian terdiam kemudian menyeringai kecil. Ciel melanjutkan langkahnya. Tiba-tiba bangsawan ini terdiam melihat tunangannya sedang berada disebrang jalan. Sepertinya Elizabeth belum menyadari sosok yang memperhatikannya dari jauh. Elizabeth baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko yang menjual pakaian bersama Paula, pelayan setianya. Lizzy terlihat sangat cantik hari itu, tapi Ciel tidak mau mengakuinya. Ciel terlalu menjaga ngengsinya sebagai kepala keluarga Phantomhive. Ciel hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Elizabeth dari jauh. '_Kau selalu saja berbuat aneh Elizabeth'_ gumam Ciel sangat kecil.

"Wah, tuan muda senyum-senyum sendiri melihat nona Elizabeth. Nona Elizabeth hari ini terlihat cukup cantik ya, tuan." Goda Sebastian sambil tertawa kecil. Sebastian tau kalau Ciel dari tadi memperhatikan Lizzy, tetapi ia tetap bungkam agar tuannya tidak marah.

"Diam kau!" bentak Ciel. Sebastian masih terkekeh kecil dengan sikap tuannya yang 'malu-malu kucing'. Ciel merasakan wajahnya memerah. '_Sial, ada apa dengan wajahku!' _ucap Ciel dalam hati. Ia tidak mau kalau Sebastian semakin menggodanya.

"Ah, Ciel!" Teriak gadis blonde dari seberang sana yang membuat Ciel sedikit kaget. Lizzy dengan cepat berlari ke arah Ciel meninggalkan Paula yang sibuk dengan barang belanjaan majikannya. Wajah Lizzy tampak berseri-seri melihat Ciel datang. Gadis itu lalu memeluk Ciel dengan sangat kuat hingga Ciel kesulitan untuk bernafas.

"Elizabeth, le…lepaskan…aku. Sesak…" ucap Ciel dengan wajah masih memerah, tapi tidak semerah yang tadi. Elizabeth melepaskan pelukannya dengan senyum tang terlukis jelas di bibir kecilnya.

"Ciel, sebenarnya aku mau mengunjungimu. Mumpung kau sudah disini, kita jalan-jalan yuk!" tarik Lizzy. Ciel tetap diam tak bergeming. Ia memandang bosan tunangannya itu. Lizzy lagi-lagi menarik Ciel. Biasanya Ciel sangat mudah untuk ditarik, tapi kali ini sepertinya Lizzy harus mengeluarkan tenaganya lebih banyak. "Ayolah Ciel. Sekali saja."

Ciel masih tak bergeming. Ia memandang Lizzy datar kemudian dengan menutup mata indahnya. "Sekali saja, kan? Baiklah." Akhirnya Ciel mengikuti kemauan Lizzy. Sebastian dan Paula mengikuti mereka dari jauh agar mereka tidak mengganggu Ciel dan Lizzy. Gadis kecil ini menarik Ciel untuk mengelilingi London sampai sang surya menyembunyikan dirinya.

"Ciel, kita kesana yuk!" tarik Lizzy kesebuah restoran bintang lima. Restoran yang menyajikan seafood dan bergaya klasik ala prancis. Mereka lalu memesan makanan mereka masing-masing. Raut wajah gadis itu berbinar-binar dan sangat manis. Ciel menatap lizzy dengan cukup kesal, karena hari ini terbuang sia-sia tapi bagaimana pun juga, Ciel juga cukup menikmatinya. Berjalan bersama Lizzy membuat hatinya cukup tenang. Tiba-tiba saja jantung Ciel berdetak cukup kencang. Ciel menoleh keselilingnya untuk melihat keadaan, tapi tidak ada yang aneh sedikitpun.

Mata laki-laki ini kemudian menyadari kalau sepasang mata hijau emerald dan sepasang tangan yang mulus menatapnya dan memegangi tangannya. Ternyata perasaan yang cukup menganggunya ini adalah pandangan dan sentuhan lembut tunangannya.

"Ciel, aku senang sekali kau mau menemaniku makan malam. Aku berharap bisa seperti ini lagi." Ucap Lizzy malu-malu. Pipi kedua insan ini seketika memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Lizzy segera menarik tangannya kemudian menggenggam tangannya sendiri dengan erat. Ciel cukup kaget dengan apa yang Lizzy lakukan, tetapi ia tetap bersikap tenang seperti biasa. Laki-laki itu kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar dari restoran itu.

Sebastian mengikuti langkah tuannya pergi, dia kemudian mengeringai kecil untuk 'mengejek' majikannya. Ciel mengeluarkan tatapan membunuhnya kepada Sebastian sambil tetap melangkahkan kaki-kaki kecilnya. Tiba-tiba saja, seseorang menutup langkah Ciel. Laki-laki kecil ini mendengus kesal lalu terbelalak. Dihadapannya telah berdiri pria yang gagah sambil memegang pistol.

"Ciel!" teriak Elizabeth kuat yang membuat Ciel seketika kaget setengah mati. Di pelipis Elizabeth telah ada mulut pistol yang siap 'melubangi' kepala gadis kecil yang tidak berdaya ini. Suara Ciel tercekat, perasaannya campur aduk sekarang. Pemilik sepasang mata biru ini melangkahkan kakinya menuju Lizzy yang tidak berdaya. "Ciel!..."

Ciel terus melangkah seakan dia dirasuki oleh sesuatu. Mana ada orang yang mau mengantarkan nyawanya sendiri keseorang pembunuh. Pikiran tentang hal itu sama sekali tidak ada di otak Ciel. Yah, mungkin karena kontraknya dengan Sebastian. "Serahkan uang kalian kalau kalian tidak mau aku akan melubangi kepala gadis mungil ini dengan timah panas! dan kau bocah tengik! Kalau kau tak ingin gadis ini mati, jangan mendekat!" teriak seorang perampok yang menyandra Lizzy. Ciel masih terus berjalan sampai ia berada di Lizzy. Ia kemudian menarik Lizzy dari dekapan perampok itu lalu memeluk tubuh Lizzy. Tindakan diluar akal manusia sehat.

"KAU! BERANINYA!" ucap perampok itu geram dan siap menyerang. Sebastian dengan secepat kilat melumpuhkan para perampok itu hanya dengan satu tendangan yang masing-masing diarahkan kewajah busuk mereka. Beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian itu berdecak kagum karena melihat kemampuan Sebastian yang sangat menakjubkan.

"Maafkan aku, tapi tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh tuan muda. Begitu yang ia bilang." ucap Sebastian sambil membungkuk elegan. Sepasang mata biru yang indah ini menatap Lizzy sekilas dari ujung matanya dan memastikan bahwa tunangannya baik-baik saja.

"Ciel, maafkan aku-" ujar Lizzy lirih. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada laki-laki yang ia cintai ini. Satu persatu air mata dari gadis ini keluar perlahan. Ciel mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya lalu menghapus air telah menghapus kecantikan dari wajah Elizabeth.

"Untuk apa kau menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi, Elizabeth. Seorang lady sepertimu tidak cocok untuk menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi-" Ciel masih tetap mengapus sisa-sisa air mata Lizzy. "-lagipula kau tidak cocok dengan wajah yang tercemar oleh air mata"

Semakin lama, badan Lizzy semakin menimpa badan Ciel. Laki-laki ini sedikit kaget, tapi ia bisa mengendalikannya. Ia melihat wajah Lizzy yang sudah tertidur dipelukannya. "kau pasti capek sekali kan, Lizzy?" gumam Ciel. Sebastian yang dari tadi dibelakang Ciel hanya senyum-senyum, sedangkan Paula, dia tersenyum lembut ke arah majikannya yang tertidur.

"Sebastian, aku mau pulang." ucap Ciel. Sebastian lalu menggendong Lizzy seperti _princess_ dari pelukan Ciel. "Yes, My Lord" balas Sebastian seperti biasa. Pria tinggi besar ini mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Paula.

"Apakah nona Elizabeth memang diizinkan untuk menginap di kediaman Phantomhive?" tanya Sebastian. Paula langsung mengiyakan pertanyaannya. Ciel yang masih berdiri didepan pintu kereta kudanya mengingat kembali wajah Lizzy yang ketakutan dan yang sedang tidur. Ia tertawa kecil mengingat kembali itu semua. '_Arggg! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Tapi, memang benar kalau wajah Lizzy benar-benar sangat imut, sampai aku ingin mencubit pipinya hingga merah'_ ucap Ciel dalam hati. _'aku penasaran, apakah wajahnya akan tetap sama saat 7 tahun lagi, huh? Aku berharap masih bisa melihat wajah imutnya sampai kami dewasa'_

-to be continued_-  
><em>

* * *

><p>read and review please.<p>

makin banyak yang review, makin semangat buat update XD


End file.
